A Doctor and the Painter
by WingedAngelOfLyoko
Summary: After a man calling himself the Doctor shows up in a young painter's room, Renee Maxwell decides to go on adventures with him. What can go wrong now? OC/OC


**Disclaimer: I own only my OC, Renee Maxwell. I don't own Doctor Who, or the TARDIS. And... yeah, I own the Vidnium since I came up with them. And Jacob Ardell, I also own him. But Doctor Who is something I wished I owned, and was real, but I don't. Sadly.**

* * *

_Somewhere, there is a woman. _

_Not only is she a woman, she's also very special._

_He chose her._

_Not just any 'he', it was a specific man._

_But her childhood built up to him choosing her, making her extra special._

_She was a photographer at twenty-four, but twelve years in her past, she was a young writer and a young, undiscovered artist._

_She drew it._

_She drew his box._

_Not just any box._

_**HIS box.**_

_And ever since then..._

_He's been clueless._

_But when a certain picture shows up?_

_He knows he has to find her._

"Renee, we're going out now! Don't worry about your brother, he's coming with us!" I turned my head toward the ladder, crawling over to it and looking down, seeing my mother. She was sweet, especially for letting me stay home and work on my projects. I smiled, brushing my hair back.

"Thanks, mum!" I called down, crawling away and back to my wall. To be honest, most of the time I never quite new what I've been working on until today. It was a... blue police box, and different words scattered around it. And in one corner, some symbols I can't even understand.

In case you think I'm crazy, I'm not... quite. These images, these words, they've been showing up. As you can tell, I'm clearly an artist, although I'm actually a photographer. And being a photographer, one must have a keen eye for details... and that's just what I have. And for the last few months, I've been taking pictures of this 'blue box' in the background of things, and then I've been seeing words everywhere. 'Bad Wolf', 'Bigger on the Inside', 'Run', 'Exterminate', and 'Delete'. Plus a few times, these... symbols show up in my dream. I'm not even sure what they mean, but I placed them going across the top of the wall. To be honest, most of this stuff means nothing to me.

A familiar noise filled the room, making me snap my head in the direction of my laptop. Skype? Who could be calling me, all of my friends are offline... Except one. I set my things down, pulling myself over to the laptop.

"DoctorWho?" I muttered. This... person had asked me as a friend a while ago, and for no reason in general, I accepted. And now he (or she) is calling me? I answer it, turning my webcam on. It surprised me to see a rather handsome man with brown hair, a fez (which was about to fall off his head), and a bow tie staring at me.

"You, your Renee Maxwell, and your painting something quite peculiar aren't you?" What the hell? How did he even know this stuff? I don't share anything on my blog, unless it's already done.

"In case you're wondering what I'm thinking, I'm thinking about ENDING this call." I yelled, him quick to take offense.

"Hey, why don't you show me your wall? Or better yet, I'll come see it myself." He smiled, then disappeared from the camera, and when he re-appeared, I heard a noise. I looked around the room for a moment, spotting a fading image appearing... a blue police box. He ended the call, me closing my laptop and staring at the box. It was no surprise that he opened the door and stepped out.

"Your quite talented, you know that?" He smiled, walking over.

"So... who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and before you ask, that is my box behind me, and there." He pointed at the blue box in the painting.

"I suppose you know what this means, too!" I pointed at the symbols at the top.

"The Doctor, that's what it means!" He smiled, pulling me to my feet, then pointed at the words surrounding it, "Bad wolf! Exterminate! Delete! Run?! And oh gosh, it's bigger on the inside!" He seemed... jolly.

"Alright... then. Give me a good reason not to call the cops on you." I pulled out of his grasp, seating myself back on the floor. He pulled something out of his pocket, pointing it at my forehead.

"Alright-y then. Really, how do you know all of this? My box, these words, and the language of Gallifrey?"

"That box has been in my photos, those words have been everywhere, and the language of what? If you really must know, they appeared in my dreams."

"No,no no, you draw the TARDIS too well for it just being there in your pictures, even with your references. Your 'dreams' are impossible! The writing I can believe though, because I know about people and graffiti. Well, possibly not 'It's bigger on the inside', unless they travel with me, no wait, take that back, all of those words had to be from someone who traveled with me." I stared at him walking back in forth, soon turning his attention back on me.

"So, Renee Maxwell, who are you really?" He walked over, his dark green eyes staring into my own blue ones.

"To be honest, I'm a writer and an artist. That's about it. I took up Photography because it was a lot of money I could make and support the family." I sighed, "Now, are you going to leave or will I have to call the police?"

"How long have you been an artist?"

"Since I was a kid!"

"Show me your drawings." He wasn't asking, he was commanding. I quickly scrabbled to my feet, grabbing a shoebox from a nearby shelf, opening the lid. He took it, dumping it into the floor, searching for anything. Nothing.

"Hold on." He stood up, placing his hands in the sides of my head, his fingers hard against my temples. He had been focusing.

"Close your eyes and trust me, Renee. I'm not going to hurt you, just trust your thoughts and memories to me this once." I knew he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't listen to him, fluttering my eyes closed. It felt... strange for a moment. Like someone was going into my mind and looking at things inside of it.

"You've seen the TARDIS before."

"I don't remember your 'TARDIS', Doctor." I murmured, opening my eyes.

"Oh, have you? That means you have seen it before, you know."

"... You little-"

"Trust me, Renee. I'll be back. You try to remember." I watching him leave the room, entering his TARDIS. A wind was blowing, my papers scattering as I scrambled to my feet, trying to grab them all. Oh he'll be in trouble when he gets back.

**Third Person POV**

The Doctor scrambled around the TARDIS, pulling switches, flipping levers and the like. It wasn't long for the TARDIS to turn, the Doctor grabbing the bar, the idea pondering in his head. A girl who knows the TARDIS, but not the Doctor? Well, to be honest, the TARDIS is hard to miss, and hard to draw. Even with the proper references. Unless your Vincent van Gogh, and to be honest, _that_ was due to his dreaming, and he comes up with the most brilliant things. It wasn't long for the TARDIS to stop shaking, and the Doctor to step out, only to end up back at Amy's. He didn't aim for this... why would the TARDIS bring him here. He looked up, seeing the little Pond's face for a moment, before it quickly disappeared. He could only think of the quick footsteps rushing down to the door, and outside to him, wrapping her small arms around him.

"Hello Amelia!" He smiled, getting down on one knee.

"Are you here with another story?"

"Not this time Amelia. Is your aunt at home?"

"She's off again... Come on!" Amelia pulled the man inside and to her room, pulling out a chair for him and seating herself on her bed.

"Amelia, do you know a girl named Renee?"

"Is she another legendary woman?"

"No, Amelia. I need to know this. Has a girl named Renee Maxwell ever seen the TARDIS or anything that you made?"

"She's a quiet girl... she goes to my school. I see this boy talk to her, his name is Jacob Ardell. I think they like each other, but I'm not sure. She's come over once or twice, mainly because Aunt Sharon and Mrs. Maxwell try to get us to be friends. I've told her about you, and she was fascinated... we don't talk anymore though."

"Thank you Amelia. That's all I needed." The Doctor stood, walking out, not before giving the girl a hug and kiss on the forehead. She was always like family, even if they barely knew each other while she was a child. He raced downstairs, and out the door to the TARDIS and inside, racing to return to Renee. He raced outside to the girl, him pushing her to the floor and pressing his fingers against her temples.

**Renee's POV**

His fingers were pressed against my temples again. It always felt strange now, it was like something was digging into my mind and looking for information.

"Amelia Pond, you knew her, don't you?" He whispered, "Your mother tried to force you two into being friends, and you were fascinated by me. That explains the TARDIS, but the words? No one would graffiti these words onto sides of buildings, they wanted someone with a keen eye to see them. But my language... It's impossible. Unless something wanted you to know it, and that was their way of bringing me to you..." He mumbled, letting go of my head once more. I turned to the Doctor; he was pacing around the room. He stopped, looking at me.

"Maybe it's the... No! No, they died a long time ago. Unless..." He walked over, pulling out something from his jacket pocket, pressing a button and a green line shining in my eyes.

"No, you're human. That's good. But... what is that..." He stared into my blue orbs.

"What... are you talking about?"

"Your eyes are blue, but I can see purple dots every here and there. Something's been inside your mind, it's giving you my language. It's called a Vidnium. They're this... alien, they get inside your dreams and they can see and control everything, and they basically put things in your dream, think illusions in your mind that stick, unlike real dreams that disappear when you wake up. Your very strange, Renee, but I can get them out. Just..." He held his sonic up, fiddling with it, "... need to set it on the right frequency. Whatever you do, don't cover your ears." He held it up right beside my ear, pressing a button and a ear-splitting noise filling the room. I obeyed, having to grab his hand to avoid covering the side of my head. It took a moment, before. Soon, I could feel myself fading... and then everything went black

**Third person POV**

The Doctor found the girl falling to him, him quickly grabbing her as he saw something in her place. A black figure, her shape and everything. It looked like it was made of paint, due to the shine. He moved the young woman aside, holding his sonic in the figure's direction. It was only a figure, as it opened its... what looked like a mouth anyway.

"NAME YOURSELF." It commanded, the Doctor holding the sonic in it's direction.

"You would be gone when I said it, you know. Are you sure you don't want to leave now?"

"NAME. YOURSELF." It growled.

"Alright-y then! I'm the Doctor," the figure appeared to be taken back, "and YOU are a Vidnium. And you've been messing with my friend here, making her make that," He pointed at the painting, "to bring me here."

"YOU HAVE QUESTIONS. ASK THEM NOW BEFORE YOU DIE."

"Who said I was going to die? Anyhow," He looked at the Gallifreyan on the wall, "what does that mean? You know the language, so you know what it means."

"BROKEN."

"Ah well, it means something, I'll find out later!" He smiled, then it quickly disappeared, "Why her? Why this girl out of millions of people?"

"ARTIST." No tone was in the voice, as it turned its head toward Renee, who was still unconscious.

"An artist? There are millions of artists! Why not a famous one, it'll show up better! Or... OR you wanted it not to be noticed! She's not well known, and no one ever comes up here except her, so no one would know except her! You wanted this to be secret, so attention wouldn't be drawn! But why would you want a secret?"

"SHE IS SPECIAL."

"Why?"

"SHE IS SPECIAL." It repeated, pointing a finger at the girl, him turning his eyes to her.

"An artist with a good eye... is that what you wanted? Someone who could SEE the messages! You wanted me all along, and you used an innocent girl to get me!" It turned a finger to the Doctor, walking over and pressing it to his forehead, him quickly moving back, a sticky substance left on his face, grabbing the girl and taking her into the TARDIS, pushing the doors closed and placed her on the floor, then raced to the mechanism, running around and flipping switches. He stopped, wiping the substance away, then rubbed it somewhere to get the location of the Vidnium ship. It wasn't long for the TARDIS to go to it's destination, him walking to Renee. He pulled her up, walking into the TARDIS and to a bedroom, placing her on the bed, brushing her hair from her face.

"You'll be alright, Renee. I'll get the nasty aliens away." He smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead as to say "I promise you'll live", and then stepped back and out the door, leaving the room and pulling the TARDIS doors inward, walking out. What the heck? He walked into a room with paintings of people on the wall, all with the purple dots in their eyes. He walked oward the doorway, only being stopped by a peculiar painting. Renee, her in a standing position, which was different from the others. It looked like she was reaching out, while the others had been in all kind of poses. One had her head turned a bit, looking over her shoulder, another was a man who was winking with his hands on his hips. That already told the Doctor he was a ladies man, and that the female was flirty. Renee? She looked... lonely. He sighed, watching.

"I'll take care of this, Renee. I promise you I'll free you and everyone else from their clutches." He sighed, walking out of the room, quickly moving back as he saw one figure walking past, hiding behind the wall. He glanced out, seeing the figure was gone, and walked out. Paint... water could probably get rid of them, since they aren't actual dry figures.

The Doctor sunk a hand into his tweed jacket's pocket, reaching down to pull out a water gun. Sometimes he wonders why there's so many things in his pockets, especially the ones he can't really explain. He slipped through the halls, stopping at a room, peeking in to see it was empty. Where were most of the Vindium? Then again, they were probably living the lives of the people in the portraits. He took no time to walk inside and walked away and walked deeper into the place. There weren't any windows... strange. It must to keep the paint from drying. Water, sunlight, what else can get rid of these things?

"STOP DOCTOR." A voice called out, him turning to see a female-shaped Vidnium. The creatures without shape until it's given to them. He sprayed the water gun, the thing stopping for a moment a small part of it was dripping. He turned, running away as it followed him.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER." It's emotionless voice was similar to the one of Renee, only it's voice was a bit higher. It takes the voice of whoever it's replacing, from what he's seen. He stopped a room, rushing in and hiding as the creature walked past, not bothering to look inside. Must not have the mind of the human.

The Doctor turned to look around the room, seeing tubes with bodies in them. All of them had a golden template at the top with a name in large letters. All of them had the human dressed in a white outfit, except for one at the end of the hall. He walked to the empty one quickly and read the name off.

"Renee... she's safe in the TARDIS, they won't be getting her easily." He smiled, then turned, walking out and walking down the hall until he spotted a glow coming from another doorway.

"Bingo." He ran into it quickly, seeing high mechanic things and walked over, sonicing it, only for sparks to fly and be send flying into the wall. This is a ship. Yes, a ship. And there's a hole over there on the wall to see outside! He raced over, looking out of it. Water? Why water? Their BIGGEST weakness outside? Wait, weakness? He began pounding against the window, until a cracks formed, and found himself racing away. At this point, he could tell the Vidnium wanted to get rid of humans and take their places, possibly kill. He didn't care if he was right or wrong at this point, he just wanted to save everyone! It was strange that he didn't care though, since he's always tried to figure out what the problem is and then stop them. He raced back into the TARDIS, water already filling the floor quickly as he pushed the door in, jumped inside, and pushed it shut. He ran to the TARDIS console, flipping switches, pushing buttons as the TARDIS began went lopsided, him only holding onto to the railing around the edge of the console. It wasn't long for him to make it to the door, opening it and seeing a black puddle on the floor. There it was. Gone. He heard footsteps, and turned to be greeted with a certain brunette exploring the TARDIS, looking around.

"It's... What?" she stepped out, looking at the police box, freezing for about a second, and then ran back in, around the console and out, and repeated this a few more times before the Doctor grinned and stopped her, her turning to him.

"I-It's... BIGGER on the INSIDE."

"Oh how I love that line!" The Doctor laughed, turning her to the TARDIS painting.

"So, I painted," She looked over her shoulder at the TARDIS, pointing a finger as she turned her head back to the painting, "THAT?"

"Yep! She's a beauty isn't she?"

"I love that color, you know. Actually, I love the color blue in general!"

"Blue is a nice color, isn't it?"

"Of course!" She smiled, then it faded, as she turned to the TARDIS, "Is... it possible that I can come with you?"

"Renee-"

"I want to adventure with you Doctor! Your so... weird, and fantastic, and... This is the best thing that's really happened, other than getting a boyfriend."

"You realize you wouldn't-"

"Doctor, what is it called?" She placed a hand on the TARDIS, looking from it to him.

"The TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"So it's a time machine? THIS is a TIME machine! But it's so small on the outside and bigger on the inside it's like that room was crammed in there! How does that even work? How does the TARDIS work? Please, this is so fanta-"

"Renee, if you come with me, I hope you realize you would be giving up a lot of things in your life, and you could even die."

"It's a risk I'll take, Doctor! I want adventure with you! Besides, I've been knocked out for the last while and woke up in a BOX that's BIGGER on the inside. One trip and I'll decide if I want to stay."

"Fine. ONE trip." He stepped inside, her following.

"Or how about endless trips!" She laughed, closing the TARDIS door behind her.

"ONE."

"Alright!" She laughed once more, walking to the railing around the console, laying her hands on it and gripping it.

"You might want to keep a grip on that." He smiled, stepping beside her as he flipped a lever, and their adventures started.

_This is only the start of their adventures together..._

* * *

**Oh gosh this chapter took me DAYS. Most of them were me sitting around thinking "HOW DO I DO THISSSS!"**

**Oh, and I am DEEPLY sorry if the Doctor (Matt Smith/11th) is OOC, since this is my first time actually WRITING using him. I usually write using the 10th Doctor (and never post it). If I made him OOC, then I am just... ugh. It's my first time actually posting a Doctor Who fanfic.  
But anyway, reviews with suggestions will mean a lot, even if I don't reply!  
**

**Anyway, Renee Maxwell is practically a self-OC, and I'm TRYING not to make her a mary sue. But I am going to guarantee;**

**She is NOT going to have a romantic relationship with the Doctor.**

**As she's said, she has a boyfriend, and MIGHT have a moment where her and the Doctor kiss, but ONLY for a huge purpose. I hope this isn't horrible writing, since I am NOT that confident on this.  
**

**If you review, please don't let it be a hateful one. I accept constructive criticism!**

**-Wings**


End file.
